drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Visen Yoshan
Name: Visen Yoshan Age: 17 Nationality: Shienerian Hair: Golden-Brown, tinged with black Eyes: Amber tinged with gray, warm and calm Skin: Coppery Brown Height: 5'5" Voice: Alto Other: Strong nose Special Skills: Visen, contrary to popular opinion, has a fear of heights and dreads looking down from a great height to the ground below. Knowledge Weakness: Visen does not know about anything that she has not read in books or experienced. Physical Weakness: Visen, being a bookworm, does not have a strong body and frequently falls sick. The coppery skin she was born in has long since turned pale and grey from lack of sunlight. Personality Weakness: Visen is rather weak willed for the daughter of a noble, even for a minor house. She relies on her brothers and sisters to help speak for her. Personality: Visen is calm and kind, but she depends frequently on her brothers and sisters to help speak her thoughts, creating a bond of reliance, which the WT has to break in order for her to become a true Aes Sedai = ' Character History' = General In 900 NE, a daughter of a minor noble in Shienar, Estean Aravell, whom had great potential for channeling was accepted into the Tower to become Aes Sedai. However, she broke down during her testing to become Aes Sedai, and was thus put out of the Tower with enough silver to last her for 2 years. She then settled down in a tiny village in Kandor. 50 years later, the village was attacked by Trollocs in the remainder of a large borderland raid that somehow managed to get past the border defenses. One of the few survivors, she fled again, southwards this time into Andor, where channellers were honoured. Strange though it was, Estean fell in love with Namell Yoshan, settling down in a remote village away from contact with the outside world. However, he concealed a great secret – he could channel, and was hanged by the villagers. But not before Estean gave birth to 4 children, who integrated with the villagers, grew up, married and had children. Strangely, none of them showed the slightest inclination to channel. But the grandchildren of Estean were another matter totally. Estean had a total of 12 grandchildren, 7 girls and 5 boys. Out of the 12 children, when they eached turned 15 onwards, Estean tested the girls for the ability to channel. When out of 7, 3 turned out to have the ability, she sent the 3 girls to the White Tower, and all of the boys to the newly formed Black Tower. Visen Visen was born to a family of 4, the twin sister of Naremi. She was the daughter of the blacksmith in the village, and was known to all as being one of the quietest and most well mannered of all the girls in the whole village. More amazing was her intellect. From the age of 3, she had started to learn the words, where most children were learning alphabets. Before the age of 9, she had read most of the books in the village, and was thirsting for more. Her grandmother, Estean, bemused and gratified, taught her secretly the Old Tongue of humans, which she learned like the desert drinking in water. But Visen was such a quiet and shy girl, that she was usually pushed around in the village, by boys and girls, children and adults alike, and she accepted it, for usually she was having her nose in her books and would do anything for anybody, if only to find a scrap of knowledge that seemed lost to all. Her sister, Naremi, usually had to stiffen her back time and again to remind her that she was a person, not a thing to be ordered around, for she sensed that Visen had a strong core of steel to her, it was just that it was hidden beneath soft feathers of gentleness. Then one day, Estean fell sick. Visen was devastated, for she was closer to Estean than any of her siblings. She sat by Estean’s side from dawn to dusk, tending her, but even Neres, the acclaimed apprentice wise woman, her cousin, could do nothing to tamper down the fever. They had to wait for an agonizing few days before Estean’s temperature came down sufficiently. But Estean, weak though she was, ill though she was at the time, decided to repay Visen for her care, by secretly testing her to see whether she could channel. When Estean had taught Visen enough such that she could embrace the source every time she tried, she sent Naremi and Neres, the other two who could channel, to the White Tower. This bio has been checked by the BT for BT references and has been approved by them in that quarter, anyone can CC this. This bio is one of three, all submitted by the same person, all relatives. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Novice Bios